Ideals and goals
This is the original intention of Oi. It does not matter what game we are in, these are the guiding principles. You can thank Sin (Sintax) for these. To maintain and support the Community This the primary concern for the guild. We continuously work towards growing as a “family” in a sense, so that members feel that they are part of something larger then themselves. Therefore, you should see “fun” events, more frequently. These events are ones that are geared towards no particular level and class in the game but are designed to suit everyone equally. Events such as but not limited to fight nights, newbie (alt) runs, flight path runs, and trivia nights. Events are always open for suggestions and if you have an idea please feel free to suggest it and/or lead it – INITIATIVE is STRONGLY suggested and appreciated! To reach end game content and obtain uber phat lootz! Although this is a secondary goal for the guild end game is where all members will eventually get to as they level – if they make it through the leveling grind. The guild is steadily (and at the time you read this might already be) moving towards end game content. End game content is can be defined as Molten Core, Zul’Gurrub and Ahn'Qiraj etc. We are currently at the point where we have enough people to run “high level” (post 50’s) content such as Strat, UBRS, Scholo etc. One needs to realize that although it is not the primary goal of the guild it is extremely important that we as a guild continue to move forward and progress through game content for various reasons. Also that (by default) the guild will reach that goal – but that we are not a “hardcore” raiding guild in that regard. However, please keep in mind that if you do not want to participate in end game content / raiding, the guild will not force you to do so – ALL play styles are welcome (from hardcore level master and raider to alt lover). Growth and eventual size of the guild It is highly unlikely that the guild will EVER institute a cap on the membership due to the rate of growth within the guild and its non-elitist stance. The guild should grow steadily over time unless a merger takes place (which would only happen with guild approval) and multiple people join at once. However, growth, much like end game, is an eventual thing – we will inevitably grow. We will however work to maintain our community regardless of the size. Logically, as the guild grows larger and larger voices will get lost in the shuffle (hopefully not, but realistically). Even now with rarely more then 20+ people online at one time a person can feel ignored or not heard - its sad, but it happens. The solution to this dilemma is to make yourself known. One can do this by planning events, being social, offering items over guild chat and just being friendly. People will not forget the smiles and jokes you might tell if that’s your cup o’tea. Also, the guild will grow slowly due to our stance on recruitment. We do not flood spamm general chat or even the recruiting channels. When we meet a person time is taken to get to know them a bit, they are interviewed and they have to post an application – prior to them being accepted. This process vets out many of the members other less critical guilds might accept. I would also like to reiterate the fact that OI is an open guild. If someone has a complaint or a suggestion they should feel free to voice their concerns to an officer or over the boards if they want to make it public. The officers are working, as it is their job, to make the gaming environment better for all of us and this is one way we are able to do so. With all of this in mind please please remember that the guild can never be all things to all people. We will stick to our ethic and methods in an attempt to maintain the integrity of the guild community while at the same time making this as fun and as comfortable as is possible.